Saruman, liga a cam!
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Na Terra Média, Sauron e Saruman já usavam webcam... e Sauron está nervosa, querendo seu anel! Como que fas? Humor sem noção!


_**AVISO: fic sem sanidade mental ALGUMA! Leia por sua conta e risco, rsrsrsrsrs!**_

_**No mais, enjoy it!**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**Saruman, liga a cam!**_

Noite em Barad-Dûr. Sauron, de saco cheio de tanto vigiar as sendas de Mordor e de procurar seu tão querido anel, decidiu deixar as coisas ao encargo dos Nazgûl pra dar uma olhadinha em sua nova webcam. Os Eldar gostavam de chamar aquilo de Palantír... mas ele sabia que na verdade, num futuro não tão próximo, aquilo seria uma... webcam!

Não era ótimo ter toda aquela tecnologia para si antes de todo mundo?!

Ligou. Todo mundo offline!

- Mas que diabos! O que aquele idiota do Saruman anda fazendo, que nunca mais quis falar comigo?!

Até que de repente ele sentiu que alguém estava ficando on, justamente no canal de Orthanc...

- Hum! Que será que aquele safado do Saruman tem pra falar? Ô Saruman! Por que demorou tanto pra ligar a cam?! Eu preciso falar contigo sobre a nova leva de maconha, digo, erva-do-fumo que você me pediu! Dá tanto trabalho extorquir aquilo daquela porcaria que é o Condado, e...

Mas não era Saruman. O Senhor do Escuro forçou bem a vista e viu que aquilo se parecia com um homem, só que era ainda diferente.

- Quem é você? Me achou onde?! No Facebook? Olha que eu não add qualquer um! Mas enfim, já que estou entediado mesmo... afim de tc? ^^

A figura ficou quieta. Sauron, que não gostava de ser contrariado, tomou um gole de seu chá de camomila e em seguida perguntou de novo:

- Quem é você, intruso? Achou meu perfil no Badoo? Mas eu não gosto de baixinhos, não sou a Xuxa! Só curto os morenos sarados de 1,80 pra cima... aiai...!

- Um hobbit.

- QUE?!

- Um... hobbit!

A xícara quase caiu das mãos do Senhor dos Nove Dedos. Como se já não bastasse seu lindo anelzinho fulgurante estar perdido, ele ainda tinha que lidar com aquilo!

- SARUMAAAAAANNN SEU SAFADOOOOOO!

Os orcs taparam os ouvidos. Mais um piti de seu senhor... mas e agora! Eram os ossos do ofício.

- O que você faz em Orthanc, seu verme?!

- Eu...

- Ah cala essa boca! Cadê meu anel?!

-...

- Qual seu nome, criatura dos infernos?!

- Pippin.

- Mas que nome brega! Mas de qualquer forma, se você está com minha jóia, não merece ficar com ela! Vou mandar os Nazgûl buscarem você, está ouvindo?! E fale pro Saruman que esse regalo não-lhe-per-ten-ce! Não importa o que ele diga! Hunf, mago safado sem moral! Só porque ambos brigávamos pelo melhor posto de Maia de Aulë?!

Pippin não aguentava mais aquele piti saurônico. Deu um grito e Gandalf acordou.

- Que é que você estava fazendo com isso, seu Tûk tolo?!

- Eu só queria navegar um pouquinho na net...

- Mas eu já não te disse que quando chegarmos em Minas Tirith você pode acessar a Lan House?! Quem é que tava on afinal de contas?!

- Era... o Senhor do Escuro!

- O QUEEEEEE, então ele ficava conversando com o Saruman?!

- Não sei Gandalf, só sei que ele deu um piti desgraçado e isso de deixou confuso e...

- Tá, tá, vamos embora! Agora ele vai querer te pegar achando que foi você quem roubou o Anel dele! Ele e suas frescuras! Vamos embora, que quando a mona da piti, ninguém segura!

Quando falavam, um Nazgûl apareceu voando e falou num megafone:

- OLHA O CURRAL DE MILHOOOOOOOOO quer dizer, Saruman, te prepara que hoje Sauron vai lhe usar!

Ao ouvir aquilo, Gandalf deu um pulo e levou o Tük junto!

- Vamos embora daqui! Como me pareço com Saruman, vai que o Sauron cisma de me capturar pra "me usar"! Tá doido!

Sendo assim, Scadufax, Gandalf e Pippin foram correndo, na velocidade da luz dos Cavaleiros de Ouro... ops, fandom errado!

Na cavalgada, Pippin como sempre quis saber mais:

- Gandalf, quem foi que fez aquela câmera?! Foi o Senhor do Escuro?

- Não, ele não tem arte suficiente pra tal! Só quer saber de se empetecar e ficar fazendo jóias pra si mesmo! E nem o Saruman fez! Provavelmente quem fez foi o Fëanor, tentando loucamente achar quem estivesse com as tais de Silmarils! E agora cale a boca que eu não quero que o Sauron me use, portanto vamos rápido!

E assim eles foram cavalgando até Edoras... no entanto, em Orthanc, a situação era bem diferente...

Saruman percebia que a sua cam não estava mais lá, e por isso descarregava tudo em Língua de Cobra.

- Lingua, seu imbecil! - o ex-mago branco jogava tudo em cima do outro - Cadê a minha CAM?!

- Mas senhor, pensei que aquilo não seria mais necessário...!

- Claro que é! E agora, quem vai fornecer a minha maconha, digo, a minha erva de fumo?!

- Mas fumar causa câncer!

- Que se dane, sou um Maia imortal!

Nisso, outro Nazgûl chega na janela de Orthanc e entra com tudo pela sacada, a qual fora arrebentada com a queda da cam, aka Palantír.

- Saruman! O Senhor do Escuro, aka terra onde o sol não bate, quer lhe usar!

- O QUE?! Mas eu não quero mais saber daquela mona, ela só queria mesmo ficar com o Aulë, ficou com ciúmes quando ele casou com Yavanna e aí começou a ter um caso com o Morgoth, só pra se vingar! De jeito nenhum!

- Não é nesse sentido!

- Em qual então...?

- No sentido de entregar o hobbit pra ele!

- QUE?! Agora aquele pervertido deu pra seduzir menores?!

- Não, ele quer o anel dele de volta!

- Quer queimar o anel?!

- NÃO, MAIA BURRO! Quer o anel de ouro dele de voltaaaa! E deve estar com o hobbit!

- Ah... hobbit? Mas aqui não tem nenhum hobbit!

- Tem sim, ele viu na cam!

- Que cam rapá, o Língua de Trapo, digo, de Cobra, jogou minha cam fora!

- Então o hobbit olhou pela cam!

- Foi um dos hobbits que tava com o Gandalf!

- Mentira, o hobbit tá aqui! Cadê o hobbit?!

- Ele não tá, juro por Eru!

- Como se você jurando por Eru valesse alguma coisa! Venha, você e Língua vão comigo até Barad-dür!

- Não não, peraê!

- Senão te jogo pros ents lá embaixo!

- oo... tá, vamos a Barad-dûr!

Assim, Saruman é levado até a Torre Escura onde o Sol não Bate... e se depara com o Senhor do Escuro, sozinho com seu chá.

- E aí, Saruman, cadê meu hobbit?!

- Não tá comigo, tá com o Gandalf!

- O Gandalf não é dessas perversões! Anda, cadê meu anel?! Não guento mais ficar sem meu anel!

- Sei lá! Ultimamente não tou nem querendo saber de anel... mas eu perdi a cam!

- Perdeu nada! Cadê meu hobbit?!

- Não tem hobbit!

- Mas como que eu vou fazer sem meu anel?! Saruman agora você me deixou NERVOSA! Não gosto de atrito dissipador mas dessa vez eu vou ter que lhe usar!

- Não, Sauron, esquece daquele tempo da nossa juventude em que brincávamos de médico na residência de Aulë! Não sou mais dessas coisas! NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gollum voltava de fazer negócios com Laracna para que a mesma devorasse os "hobbitses bonzinhos", quando se deparou, bem na entrada da terra de Mordor, com um velho (o Saruman) vendendo um monte de bijus e quinquilharias.

- Olha a muamba! Digo, olha o anel! Quem quer anel?! Dois por um! Quem quer?!

- Meu preciosssoooo... tem preciossssooo pra venderrr?

- Oh, olá criatura-Gollum! Que milagre o senhor por aqui! Gostaria de entrar para escolher um anel de sua preferência?!

- Nóssss só quer o preciosssso verdadeiro, é ssssim...

- Mas esse daqui é igualzinho, ó! Dois por um, quer levar?! Também trocamos ouro, quem tiver um Anel de Ouro escrito "Um Anel para todos governar" pode trocar por dez desses daqui, de mithril!

- Nóssss só quer ele, é sssim...

- Ah então vou vender pros orcs, quem sabe um deles viu o tal de hobbit e troca por minha tralha! Olha a muamba, legítima! Direto de Barad-dûr!

De sua Torre Escura onde o Sol Não Bate, Saurita esperava que Saruman conseguisse barganhar todas as quinquilharias pelo Um Anel... e mal sabia ele que, no próximo dia 25 de março, seu tão querido Um seria destruído... porém, começaria aí a tradição de falsificar anéis e demais bijus. Tal tradição continua até hoje, na rua 25 de Março, em São Paulo, Brasil, antiga Mordor.

Hoje em dia, Saurita refez o corpitcho depois da guerra do Um Anel, no Ivo Pitanguy, mas só se relaciona com morenos sarados e não comercializa mais maconha, porque ele não quer ir pra cadeia e assim perder a oportunidade de fazer seu passeio pelos Jardins, antiga Minas Morgul.

_FIM_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Zuado pra carilho! KKKKKKKKKKKKK! Fazia tempo que eu não tinha um surto assim, rsrsrsrsrs!_

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


End file.
